A separation analysis method for a sample, such as chromatography, has been widely used for analysis and examination in fields such as organic chemistry, biochemistry, and medicine. A column to be used for chromatography is precisely prepared in accordance with an application thereof and a target substance, and utmost attention is required to be paid for transporting, handling, and storing the column.
It is necessary that a chromatography column be stored in a sealed manner in order to prevent contamination and drying of a filler therein when not in use. In a case where a threaded groove for fluid connection with an analysis device is formed in an inner wall of a fluid passage hole of the column, the column can be sealed by inserting a plug (such as a sealing plug, a stop plug, or a screw plug) into the fluid passage hole. In Patent Literature 1, there is a disclosure of a screw-type plug made of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) for sealing a chromatography column when not in use. In the meantime, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2, there is also a column having no threaded groove. Further, when the column sealed with the plug is given shock by being dropped, a screw head may be broken to leave only a body of screw in the column, with the result that the column may not be used again. Further, when the column is given shock, the arrangement of the filler therein is disturbed, which hinders accurate measurement. Therefore, the conventional column has been generally stored by being sealed with a plug or the like and further being filled into a container together with a buffer.